whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna
Jenna is a college student turned vampire. She appears in the TV series. Biography Jenna was a college student attending the Staten Island Community College. She was a keen LARPer and roleplayed as an elf character named "Jenelf". She shared a dormroom with Shanice, a fellow LARPer, and had a long-distance boyfriend, whom she communicated with via webcam, though they never met in person. , Because of her interest in LARPing, Guillermo believed that Jenna and her fellow LARPers were virgins (an assumption which turned out to be correct). He lured Jenna and her friend Jonathan to the house of his master, Nandor, so that they could be used as food to celebrate a visit from Baron Afanas. However, before they could be eaten they were found by Colin Robinson, who drained both of them of their energy and left their blood unsuitable for feeding. As the Baron had gone back into a slumber, they were allowed to leave alive. , Nandor, Laszlo and Nadja later eavesdrop on a LARPers meeting, with the intention of feeding on some of the attendees, however they are so depressed by the sights that they see that they elect simply to leave. However, Nadja took pity on Jenna after seeing her being bullied and mistreated by the other LARPers. She followed Jenna and talked with her on her walk home and discussed transforming her into a vampire, which Jenna misinterpreted as flirting due to Nadja's sexual language. Nadja then bit Jenna's neck and shared a flask of her blood with her, beginning her transformation into a vampire. Jenna began experiencing the heavy illness which accompanies the transformation, becoming pale and projectile vomiting. At one point she appeared physically dead, leading to Shanice calling an ambulance, though when paramedics tried to transport her apparent corpse off-campus, she woke up and rushed back indoors. , She attempted to sate her growing hunger for blood by killing and eating animals, but to no avail. Nadja, who had been watching Jenna's struggle from afar, then reappeared to Jenna and committed to teaching her how to live as a vampire and to complete her transition by killing a human and drinking their blood. They attended a frat party on her community college campus, where Jenna, frustrated at being ignored by the party-goers, first displayed her unique power of turning invisibile. She immediately put her newfound powers to use by dragging the singer of the attending Ska band out of the house and drinking his blood in the bushes outside. , Her first night as a true vampire complete, Jenna admitted to Nadja that it had been the best night of her life. She suggested that they watch the sunrise together to celebrate, with the two wearing motorcycle helmets to avoid being burned by the sunlight. However, this plan failed and the two were forced to retreat indoors after they started burning. Appearances *''What We Do in the Shadows (TV series)'' **''Pilot'' **''City Council'' **''Manhattan Night Club'' **''Citizenship'' References Category:What We Do in the Shadows (TV series) characters Category:Vampires Category:Female characters